leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ryze/@comment-24082016-20170605181339/@comment-4091261-20170607162439
Digging through all the details, the answer to that is because by itself is just an item to solve problems rather than an item you look forward to getting. Upgraded, it finally becomes an item with value. If you are thinking completely in a cost efficient perspective, there is no reason to upgrade out of . Effiiciency is measured completely based on costs, disregarding benefits entirely. In that case, has little to no costs, which is what I mean by how it is designed to fix problems. However, just fixing the problems with and isn't enough to actually make solid progress. They are both merely resources and are only as powerful as how those resources are used. If the champion innately uses these resources well and is powerful already, opting for other items with even larger value is possible. This is possible with and because their damage increases with . However, champions like and may be able to utilize these resources fairly well, but they will not be powerful due to their lack of . There are times in this game where the sheer impact an item gives greatly overpowers the efficiency that is lost. and elixirs are examples of this. The reason for this is due to the compounding effect power gives in this game. If one is powerful, it is easier to kill. If one can kill easier, they can get more and . If one gets more and , one can get more powerful. Take a look at and look at just how much loss there is upon purchasing it initially. Uncharged, is 93.52% efficient with its raw stats. Fully charged, it is 150.68% efficient. Looking at this, the potential gains extremely high compared to how much is lost. Of course the cost is if you fall behind, then there are issues. The cost of time is a very important metric. With being just a stat stick, it is very reliant on how much its resources are being used. If you do find that you aren't spamming enough to make the stats useful, buying a or can fix that problem. The extra gold in the build may push it quite a ways back, but the most important thing is to actually use what will bring. The reason why , , and can rush this item is because they have abilities that uses a constant stream of with an ratio. Two of these guys need to be smack dab in the middle of enemies, so they will certainly need the . As I said with the compounding effect of power, it is the main justification for why one would rush . It is the same reason why one would rush or . The excessive waveclear it offers increases the gold gained from minions by a landslide. Unlike the other items, has a quite large base value, so the loss in damage in comparison to purchasing other items does not feel that prominent when rushing . In fact, with its significant ratio, it even strengthens how powerful other items will feel since it increases in power upon getting more . As for ... Well is actually going to have swapped out with . Which is reasonable since there is already gains from and that overlap isn't good when the item is inefficient upon completion. Fortunately, this doesn't change the main point as is also an item a heavy tank would get--specifically a supportive one.